Last of Us Passing the Torch
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Dante the Demon Killer who saved the world and awoken it to the existence of Demons is now a shadow of his former self. When the CBI Outbreak began Dante lost everything and soon he will be next. The Young Devil Hunter now spends the last of his days as a smuggler but soon he, Joel, and Tess will be drawn into an adventure spanning the country. The Angel Scream But the Devil's Cry.


Last of Us Passing of the Torch

ESKK: Hey folks what's up hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Now than before we begin I would like to say thank you all for joining in on this fanfic anyway before you ask yes it's a next gen type of fanfic but very different since it's a crossover between DmC (The Reboot every dick head wants to find any reason to complain about) and Last of Us. Now than before you ask it's not going to be a Joel replacement story though personally I'm surprise those haven't started popping up yet. Any how the fanfic does have a bases and I will summarize it in one word: LOGAN. Now let's start this fic and remember to leave behind a review at the end. Alright now let's begin this story.

"Talking."

'Thinking/Thoughts.'

" **Demon Form Speech."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

 _ **New Weapons/Devil Arms.**_

 **New Demons/Infected.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from these two series they belong to their respected owners now let's begin

(Start)

A borderline middle aged man was tossing and turning in his sleep as his silver white hair seemed to move a bit. As he did he had some ear buds on from a nearby Walkman as he tried to drown out his thoughts. His dreams were riddles with memories of the past chief being was the day his childhood was ruined by Mundus the now dead Demon King and how he saw his mother get her heart torn out and devoured by Mundus killing her making him a target for so many years. He then saw his battles against Mundus alongside Vergil and Kathrine before the end Mundus was killed by Dante. Then he saw his twin brother Vergil's true colors which lead to their disagreement which was resolved with swords and guns.

But at the end of it was when the QZ was announced near Limbo City and Dante and Kat tried to get as many people to them as they could. Kat and Dante found out some people got left behind and they went back for those people but… only Dante had walked out of it more or less unscathed, Kat… she. Dante then shot up in his sleep as his Walkman had shut off after Dante's personal play list the one Kat gave to him had finished. Dante rubbed his eyes and looked around their little rundown apartment as Dante knew this was his reality.

Sometimes he wished he could be dragged into Limbo right now so he can fight till he finally gets offed but with his track record it wasn't going to happen. It's kind of ironic when the CBI stuff started happening he had expected Vergil to be on the prowl with a big fat I Told You So in Dante's face but instead the only Demons he had seen were those acting against Vergil who had ordered all Demons on Earth to pull back stating there was no more need for them and that humans had basically punched their own ticket. Dante couldn't help but agree with him a bit but at the same time disagree as now Dante' supposed they were both has bin's, Dante the Devil Hunting Nephilim Son of Sparda and Vergil the Demon King Nephilim who wanted to rule over humanity to protect them.

Not much left to protect as this CBI stuff was probably going to wipe out every human out there. 20 years is how long it's been since Dante had seen Kat greeting him every morning be it after he had one to many to drink or had been on a Devil Hunt late at night. It sucked balls and he couldn't really do much of his smart ass comments alone hence why he was able to get some safe houses around the country in case he needed to lay low and it just so happens a certain one eyed Prophet Inventing Demon was in such safe house nearby alone rambling about random stuff.

Dante personally thought senility had finally gotten to old Phineas and now Dante or one of Phineas old friends ended up having to play nurse maid for him but the guy was more able then he let on. Dante soon heard a knock from the door as he heard the sound of footsteps signaling Dante's roommate was up and about as Dante was about to turn on his Walkman again as the voice was heard.

"I'm coming." The voice said as Dante looked and saw his roommate heading to the door as Dante himself and taken up his bed on one old sofa's he was able to smuggle in which is now Dante's new line of work. Being the muscle and hired gun to help these people survive and make their hell on earth lives a bit easier. Though Dante was still waiting on those pills for Phineas from the third member of their little posy.

When Dante's Texan roommate opened the door he was met with the voice of their accomplice as Dante sighed to himself. "How was your morning? Dante up yet?" She asked as Dante sighed as he got up and saw the female walked over to the table and grabbed a glass of hard liquor.

"Want one?" She asked as the Texan answered.

"No. I don't… want one." He said as Dante then spoke.

"I'll take some Tess that was my bottle anyway." Dante said as he walked over with a spare cup as Dante's appearance has changed a bit. He still wears his duster but now he has a black T-shirt with a red button up shirt over it as the he had taken some more baggy pants and a pair of boots which he had snagged from the FERMA troops when he offed one lucky him the shoes were his size.

"Here Dante." Tess said as she gave the resident power house of their trio of misfits.

"Thanks." Dante said as he ditched the glass and took the bottle and drank from it.

"Liver and Kidney of steel right here." Tess said as Dante laughed halfheartedly in a way he wasn't amused. "Well, I have some interesting news for you." Tess said as the man then spoke.

"Where were you, Tess?" He asked as Dante noticed the injuries on her face.

"West end District." She said as Joel shuffled a bit while Dante was drinking the vodka. "Hey we had a drop to make." Tess said as Dante scoffed.

"Oh WE had a drop to make." Dante said as he wasn't amused. "Didn't you tell me to sit this one out since it was going to be standard procedure stuff?" Dante asked as he took a swing of the Vodka.

"Dante try keeping calm a bit after the last fiasco of a Drop gone south we can't have you nearly dying on us again. Especially since that little healing thing of yours is becoming slower as of late." He said as Dante scoffed but was fully aware that his healing factor was getting slower as of late.

"Yeah Joel I know." Dante said as he still had some scabs from getting those shells out.

"Other than Dante losing his healing thing you did say wanted to be left alone remember." Tess said as Dante decided to bring up her injuries.

"So I'll take one guess that when things went south for you without me to give you back up and the client made off with our pills, am I right?" Dante asked as he looked to Tess as Tess laughed a bit.

"Deal went off without a hitch, enough ration cards to last us about a couple of months-easy." Tess said as Dante laughed.

"But?" Dante began as Joel looked.

"But I was on my way back here when these two assholes jumped me, alright." Tess said as she was using a towel to clean the injury.

"That explains the mess on your face." Joel said as he gestured to his face to represent Tess's face.

"Yeah they got a few good hits in but…" Tess said as Joel laughed.

"Don't worry about it Tess you managed and walked out alive, as long as you showed those punks not to fuck with you then you walk away with a win." Dante said as Joel sighed.

"Give me that." Joel said as he took the towel and began cleaning up Tess's injuries.

"Now going off from what Dante said are these two assholes still with us?" Joel asked as knew Dante had to conserve those Vitality Starts of his since Gold Orbs were really hard to come by for him without those Red Orbs and those Divinity Statues.

"Oh that's funny." Tess said as she may have done something to them.

"Did you at least find out who they were?" Joel asked as Tess scoffed.

"Yeah, look they were a couple of nobodies- they don't matter. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them" Tess said as Dante moaned in annoyance as he had to deal with Robert on multiple occasions.

"Our Robert?" Joel said as Dante glared.

"How many Roberts do we all know Joel?" Dante asked as Joel glared.

"He knows we're after him since Dante here doesn't know the meaning of quiet and subtle." Tess as Dante looked.

"How was I supposed to know the lady was his girlfriend?" Dante countered as it was apparent that one thing lead to a whole lot of shenanigans.

"Anyway he figures he's gonna get us first." Tess said as Joel looked.

"That Son of Bitch he's smart, we should have let Dante take care of him last time." Joel said as he was now regretting not letting Dante finish him off.

"No." Tess began as Dante stood up and she walked torts Joel while Dante went to grab some gear for the stuff about to happen. "He's not smart enough." Tess began as Joel looked to her. "I know where he is." Tess said as Joel was skeptical.

"Like hell you do." Joel said as Dante looked.

"Old warehouse in area 5- can't say for how long though." Tess said as Dante smirked at this.

"I can go on ahead and clear you guys a path if you want." Dante said as Tess smiled at Dante being on board for this.

"Well I'm ready now. Yeah?" Joel said as Tess smiled.

"Oh I can do now." Tess said as the trio left.

(Later outside)

Dante looked around as he now had his duster on which was an old warn red one after he had ditched his old black and red one and all in all Dante was very much different with more red to help better balance out the black. Rebellion then appeared on his back as he looked to Joel and Tess. "You guys take the ground area, I'll go up high and meet up with you ahead." Dante said as he saw the Angel Pull Points he set up were still there. "But hurry Checkpoint is still open before curfew so we are going to have to move now." Dante said as Joel nodded.

"Got it." Joel said before Dante grabbed Rebellion and began Angel Pulling up to the building top to begin the hunt for Robert.

(With Dante)

Dante arrived at the top of the building as he took out his Walkman as like his guns Ebony and Ivory this small guy was enchanted to never run out of battery as Dante put the headphones in and once he scrolled through his library he played one song in particular.

*Insert Hurt by Johnny Cash

Dante walked over to the building edge as he looked around the city and saw in his eyes Limbo 20 years prior after the damage from Mundus and Limbo's fall was finished. Dante laughed a bit as he saw what had happened and who he once was, now with no demons Vergil pulling back on their little war seeing no more need to rule the humans. "Man Dante you look like a real has been." Dante said as he looked before he began jumping from building to building to head to their meeting spot.

For Dante it has been 20 years and now demons have practically gone silent and Heaven can't do anything else to help the humans now. Dante passed by a mirror and saw his hair had grown a bit and was white as Dante laughed at the irony of it. "Not in a million years?" He began as it was ironic. "That was a fast million years." Dante finished before he continued his trek.

As Dante jumped from building to building he made sure to avoid any soldiers as unlike Tess and Joel he had white hair kind of hard to miss especially since he did find himself the hero of a few comics based around him. Dante soon stopped as he saw on the building top with a sleeping person was such comic as Dante picked it up and saw it in all its glory. "Devil May Cry, huh?" Dante said as he looked at the image and laughed a little before opening it and saw himself in all his old made up glory. Shooting up Devils beating down the bad guys all around saving the day while looking good doing it.

"Some of this stuff did happen but not like this." Dante said before closing the comic book and returning it to the sleeping person before he continued to where he was going.

Dante soon arrived at Checkpoint Five from above as he knew this was the quickest way. As he looked he had been hearing some rumors as of late, apparently Marlene had heard he was here and had been looking for Dante for a while now though he knew why she wanted him. She wanted to use him for the Fireflies cause as he wondered why they wanted to see him so bad.

*End OST

As Dante watched he then pulled Rebellion and pointed it at the neck of an unknown person as the man didn't seem human in aura. "Wow easy there boy I just wanted to talk." The guy said in a southern accent as Dante looked to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dante asked as the man laughed a bit.

"The name is Jamie Tex and as for why I'm here I needed a little something from you." Jamie said as Dante glared. "Hey boy no need to get itchy fingers see Marlene the leader of the Fire Flies has something of my associates had it for a couple of years already, now don't go getting your britches tied up but long story short my boss wants it back and is willing to pay quiet a hefty sum for it and the others." He said as Dante glared at him

"Tell your boss I'm not interested." Dante said as he saw his cybernetic hand.

"Hey Dante don't be so quick to decline I mean we know your friend Phineas might kick the bucket soon but that just begs to question on the when. As for me well I say the world can use more people like you Dante a little heaven and hell doesn't hurt many people." The man said as Dante was wide eyed.

"How did you know my name?" Dante asked as he glared at the man as the man laughed.

"My card, bring this to a FERMA soldier and he'll connect you to me." Jamie said as he passed the card to Dante as he was wide eyed as the man laughed.

On the card it said TransGen Industries as Dante began yelling in rage as he was now pissed because he now had to leave town… AGAIN. "Ok take care of Robert head to my safe house grab Phineas and my stuff and get the fuck out of here." Dante said as this wasn't the first time he had to leave a QZ in favor for another one. "FUCK!" Dante cursed as he grabbed the card and ripped it in two as he knew if he stays Joel and Tess were in deep shit with him.

Dante then had to be fast as he then used his Angel Pull and Demon Pull to get around the checkpoint and avoid the guards even going as far as knocking them out as he headed to Roberts current Location. And after they are done with Robert he's out of here but first he would need to let Joel and Tess know he has to get the fuck out of town.

(Later at the Warehouse)

Dante didn't take long to finding Roberts current lair as he made it pass the Check Point since Dante had to adopt a more silent way of moving. Once Dante was down he entered a dark building which was the pathway to Roberts hide out as he might as well clear the way for the duo since they are currently late. Dante of course took out a flashlight attached to his duster as he began looking around for the door and soon he found it as he hit the door with his fist to get a response but when he did it instantly opened and from it Marlene walked out surprising Dante.

"Sorry about that didn't know you were leaving." Dante said as Marlene grabbed him as the African looking woman stopped him.

"Wait your Dante right?" Marlene asked as she didn't expect to see Dante here of all people.

"Who wants to know?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"Look I need to talk to you, it's really important right now and right now I need your help most of all." Marlene said as Dante ripped his hand away from hers.

"Sorry lady I'm not interested so fuck off." Dante said but Marlene was persistent as she knew if anyone can help HER it was Dante.

"Look Dante give me a chance to explain I can make it worth you wild." Marlene said as Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory at her.

"I told you fuck off I don't do this help the people shit anymore so walk away or else." Dante said with a glare before Marlene left as she left to catch up with her group no doubt to help carry out their plan.

Dante put his girls away before he began heading to where Robert would be as he came on ahead to help clear a path for Robert and if he's lucky save the guy for Tess to deal with. As Dante entered he saw the kid was coming on shift no doubt for guard duty as Dante saw the kid will let Tess in no problem.

(Later still)

Dante arrived at a large alleyway as Dante saw three guys walk up as Dante glared at them. "Back the fuck up if you guys want to have both your feet still." Dante said as he glared at them knowing he can't let them shoot him too much.

"You need to turn around Dante no one here has to get killed." The guy said knowing Dante was impossible to kill as he was clearly unaware of the fact Dante's healing abilities have begun to ebb.

"Yeah funny story about that if you don't get out of the way and let me clear the path we're going to have problems." Dante said as he glared at the man.

"How about you fuck off Dante no one needs or wants you anymore!" The guy yelled as Dante knew that for a fact.

"Yeah I get it has been all that shit but you know something I still need shit to burn off steam with." Dante said as Rebellion appeared on his back. "So last chance walk away and ditch Robert or we're going to have problems." Dante said as the guy glared.

"Fuck you." He said as Dante sighed.

"Hard way it is." Dante said before he pulled out his girls and shot the two grunts on either side of him before using his Demon Pull to pull the leader to him to which Dante punched him with Eryx before stabbing him with Rebellion killing him. "Dumbass punks." Dante said as he put Rebellion away and began making his way to Robert.

Dante soon began the slaughter of Robert's goons as he made his way to the docks as he fired his guns and slashed with Rebellion as Dante was grateful he kept his weapons from Limbo City as his go to weapons. Not that there's anything wrong with new stuff but Dante saw not much need to use them anymore since the CBI Outbreak caused the Demons and Vergil to pack up and call it quits. As Dante slaughter he smirked as he had begun wiping out Roberts Goons left and right.

It wasn't long till Dante opened the warehouse door and made his way to the docks themselves as he looked around for Robert. "Man Tess and Joel are going to be so glad I caught there would be runaway." Dante said as when he snuck around a bit he heard the Fireflies did something at the checkpoint. Yeah they were going to be held up a bit but by the time they catch up Dante will already be done here.

"Well then let's start this party." Dante said taking out his Walkman and selected a new song to play.

*Insert Never Surrender by Combichrist

"What the fuck just happened? Did anyone just see that?!" A man said on a roof while armed with a sniper rifle. He begins firing at Dante who blocks the shots which causes him to run out of ammo. The man switches to a rocket launcher but Joel shoots him down.

"Where the hell did he get a rocket launcher from?! Those things are extinct!" Tess commented.

"Yeah blame the smugglers oh wait that's us." Dante said as he shot another of Roberts's men with his Shotgun Revenant as he then switched to Eryx and punched a goon in the face hard sending him flying with a broken nose and possibly a face in need of reconstruction... yeah that guy was dead.

Dante charged with Arbiter out as he slammed his axe down creating a wave of Demonic power as he then switched to Ebony and Ivory and began shooting his way through Roberts Men (DmC: Devil May Cry Launch Trailer [Yes I know that trailer sucked for all of you but the gun shooting was pretty good in my opinion])

As Dante ran for Roberts office as he looked to his fellow Smugglers. "Do I want to know how you guys got here so fast anyway?" Dante asked as Tess and Joel looked.

"Well it was no thanks to you that was for sure but you did do a good job clearing us a path." Joel said as Dante hid behind cover.

"Haven't gotten shot yet have you?" Tess asked knowing Dante's healing was failing him slowly.

"Don't worry I haven't gotten shot yet." Dante said before he grabbed one of Robert's guards and knocked him out with a fist to the face. "Now let's grab the fucker and get our shit back!" Dante called as he charged forward as he went to Robert's office.

"Shit we wouldn't have lost if you didn't sleep with Robert Girlfriend." Joel said as Dante looked.

"Fuck you I stick by the excuse I didn't know she was taken!" Dante called as Joel then opened the door.

The two then headed to the next door as Dante looked at it and smirked. "Don't do it Dante." Joel said as Tess face palmed herself.

"Great now he's going to do it." Tess said as Dante then kicked the door down as he quickly charged in and fired at Robert who dodged the gun fire.

"Hey Robert put the fucking gun down you and me plus my two friends over there have a lot to talk about." Dante said with a smirk as he glared at Robert.

"We aint got fuckin nothin to talk about." Robert said as he fired again as Dante used Rebellion to deflect it as he got closer to Robert.

"How about you put the fucking gun down before I get pissed." Dante said before he put his foot on the desk in the office and kicked it torts Robert who fired and got out of the way before making his escape. "Get back here you fucker!" Dante called as he chased after Robert.

"Great Dante scared him off." Tess said as Joel looked.

"Well at least he's good muscle to have around. And a very stubborn Survivor." Joel said as he heard about the stuff in Limbo City and some of Dante's past. The guy was a survivor since he was a kid so if anything Dante had more experience as a Survivor but even he knew that with his healing getting weaker they'll probably be down one survivor soon.

Dante kicked down another door as he chased after Robert with Joel and Tess close behind. "You two take ground I'll take top side!" Dante called before using his Angel Pull to get himself up top as he then used it again to Angel Super Glide to Robert as Dante was now on top of him. Dante ran across the roof tops and fired at Robert who quickly ran to avoid the gun fire as best he could.

Joel and Tess soon chased Robert into a building as Dante cursed at this before going a different route as he figured Robert in his stupidity will make a wrong turn. Dante soon arrived at a bared up ally way as once Dante got there he saw Robert try and open the gate but it would not budge. "Well look who we have here." Dante said as he had Rebellion in hand as he walked torts Robert allowing the Swords tip to grind against the ground creating sparks.

*End OST

"Hello Robert." Tess said as she arrived as Dante saw that she and Joel were right on time.

"Tess. Joel... Dante. No Hard Feelings right?" Robert asked as Dante then took out Ebony and fired at Robert's leg causing him to cry out in pain.

"Does that answer your question you fucking backstabbing weasel." Dante said as he, Tess, and Joel walked torts Robert.

"We missed you." Tess said as they began their interrogation.

"Look, whatever it is you heard it aint true, ok? I just want to say-" Robert said before he found his face in the business end of Revenant Dante's shotgun.

"The guns you little fuck where is it?" Dante demanded as he began his interrogation.

"Yeah, sure, but... It's complicated. Alright?" Robert said as Dante then looked to Joel.

"He knows where they are might save him if he talks, Joel help convince him to loosen his lips." Dante said as Joel nodded.

"Got it." Joel said as he began to do what he did best to survive.

"Wait hear me out on this I gotta." Robert began but then Joel kicked him down and got ready to dislocate his arm. "Fuck STOP! STOP!" Robert called out as Dante glared.

"The guns where are they!" Dante demanded as Robert looked.

"I sold em." Robert confessed as Dante as well as Joel and Tess were shocked.

"Excuse me?" Tess asked as Robert just did a dumbass thing right there.

"I didn't have much of a choice I owed someone." Robert said as Dante pushed Revenant at Roberts face.

"Been there done that Robert but here's the thing, you fucked up and made the wrong bet." Dante said as Robert was now scared.

"I just need more time, give me a week." Robert said as Tess glared.

"You know I might have done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me." Tess said as Dante smirked.

"Well then Tess will I do the honors or should you or Joel do it?" Dante asked as Tess looked.

"Not yet Dante." Tess said as Dante smirked.

"Hear that Robert you might still have a chance now talk, who has our guns!" Dante yelled out as Robert looked.

"I can't." Robert said begrudged to reveal this as Joel got the signal and then broke Roberts arm before he can explain as Robert cried out in pain as his arm was now limp.

"Who has our guns?" Tess asked as Dante may have infinite ammo for some unexplained reason but the others didn't they needed those guns.

"It's the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies." Robert said as Dante was shocked at this.

"FUCK!" Dante yelled as he began going into a rage as Joel looked.

"What?" Joel asked as he knew Dante wasn't afraid of the Fireflies.

"I saw Marlene on the way here, motherfucker son of bitch I should have listened to what she had to say but FUCK!" Dante called as not only did he have to get out of the QZ but now he had to hunt down Marlene for their guns. Dante kept dropping F Bombs and any other curse word he can think of as Tess looked.

"Dante calm down already we'll think of something." Tess said as she needed Dante calm for this.

"Hey how about sending Dante in there the Fire Flies are all pretty much dead anyway he can finish the job." Robert said as Tess glared.

"That's a stupid idea." Tess said before he fired at Robert.

"Ok let's find a fucking firefly and get our shit back. They have your shit, my shit but most of all MY SHIT!" Dante yelled out as some of those guns were his that he was going to have modified later.

"Dante where the hell are we supposed to find a Fire Fly this close to curfew?" Joel asked as he looked to Dante.

"You don't have to look far." Came a familiar voice as Dante looked and saw Marlene.

"Ok Marlene let's talk alright you had a job for me and you have my shit now let's make a fucking trade." Dante said as he glared at Marlene who was clearly injured.

"Dante let me do the talking." Tess said as she looked to Dante.

"Dante is right Tess I paid for those guns so if you want them back you're going to have to earn them." Marlene said as she held her injury.

"Great so we have a deal, what you need some fucker offed or something?" Dante asked as Marlene looked.

"No I need something smuggled out of here." Marlene said as Dante rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Uh where's the pick up?" Dante asked as Joel looked shocked.

"Dante we need those guns and I need to get the fuck out of the QZ long story short Government dip shits and leave it at that." Dante said as Joel knew Dante and the US Government didn't get along well.

"Alright you smuggle this something out of the city and I'll give you your guns back and then some." Marlene said as Dante looked.

"Ok sounds simple enough but one problem." Dante began. "How do we know you have the guns? Way I see it show us the Guns or no deal." Dante said as Marlene looked.

"I'll show you the guns don't worry." Marlene said before Military was heard. "And we better run now!" Marlene said as Dante looked.

"Guns then we work out the deal." Dante said before the trio followed Marlene away.

(Scene Break later Firefly Safe House)

The four arrived at their destination as they began climbing the steps as Dante growled that the Curfew was now in effect. "Fuck." Dante cursed as now getting out of dodge will be getting harder. "Marlene this better be worth it." Dante said as he felt something was off.

Dante looked behind him expecting to see a spotter or something but saw nothing. Soon he heard a familiar voice one that he hadn't heard since Limbo fell. "PROTECT HER!" The voice warned as Dante knew that was Limbo. But Vergil closed the Hell Gate merging Limbo and Earth together. So why did he hear it... did Vergil reform Limbo?

Once they got through Marlene collapsed as Dante looked as Joel and he helped her. "Hey easy need a Vitality Star or something?" Dante said as he could spare a small one.

"Get the fuck away from her!" A girl in a red shirt with black sleeved under it as she was wearing jeans and sneakers as her right hand was in a sling but the hand was in a fist while her left arm was bandaged up as Dante saw the fingers were individually wrapped.

"Back off kid we're friends!" Dante threatened as he pointed Ivory and glared at her expecting her eyes to spill out black ooze to show her as a Spotter.

"Shoot me I fucking dare you." The girl growled as Dante saw a very faint blue glow from her arm in a sling and a glow under the bandaged of her left arm.

Dante and the girl glared at each other before Dante sighed and pulled back on his gun. "Don't try that again kid the next fucker who pulls a gun on you could actually pull the trigger." Dante said as he and Joel helped Marlene up.

Marlene did a small smile as she saw this as it seems Anna was right. 'They do act like each other huh?' Marlene thought as she saw the two glare at each other.

"Ok then Marlene either she's a very young recruit or some fucked up shit is going on now which is it Marlene?" Dante asked as he looked to Marlene.

"She's not one of mine and nothing 'fucked up,' is going on here." Marlene said as the girl saw the injury on her.

"Oh shit let me help." She said as she began pulling something from her bag as Dante saw it was a small Vitality Star which shouldn't be possible for her to have.

"Don't worry its fixable." Marlene said as she made sure the girl kept the star hidden.

"I got us help and Dante here is the best in the business." Marlene said as the girl looked to Dante who the two mirrored each other's glares. "But I can't come with you, right now Dante is your best shot." Marlene said as the girl was shocked.

"If you can't come then I'm staying better then dealing with punk ass Hot Topic there." The girl said as Dante glared.

"Hey you compared to what I've seen Hot Topic is tame." Dante countered as Marlene looked.

"Ellie, we won't get another shot at this." Marlene said as Dante realized something.

"Wait we're smuggling here?" Joel asked as Dante looked.

"If we are I'm calling quits I don't deal with little brats like her?" Dante said as he pointed to Ellie.

"There's a crew of Fireflies that will meet you at the Capital Building." Marlene said as Dante looked.

"That's not exactly close, good thing I have a safe house between the QZ and the Capital Building we use that and we'll be able to stock up before heading forward." Dante said as Marlene looked.

"It's simple Dante, hand her of come back and the weapons are yours." Marlene said as Dante growled. "Double what, Robert sold me." Marlene said as Dante calmed down a bit.

"Yeah great get us a few beers while we're at it and we'll be happy." Dante said as he sat down on a chair.

"Speaking of which - where are they?" Tess asked as Marlene looked.

"Back in our camp." Marlene said as Tess looked.

"We aren't smuggling shit until I see them." Tess said as Dante looked.

"You'll follow me. You can verify the weapons. I can get patched up. But she's not crossing that part of town." Marlene said as she looked. "I want both Dante and Joel to watch over her." Marlene said as Dante growled as Joel was also shocked.

"Bullshit I'm not going/dealing with him/her!" Dante and Ellie said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

"Joel is it just me or does she act a lot like Dante at times?" Tess whispered as Joel saw the resemblance.

"Ellie!" Marlene called sternly as Dante sighed in annoyance.

"How do you know them?" Ellie asked as Marlene looked.

"I was close with his brother Tommy. He said if I was ever in a jam I can rely on him. And your mom said that if anything happened or if I found him to trust you with Dante. She said if I found him trust Dante to watch over you." Marlene said surprising Ellie.

"Wait back up I may have slept around but I'm pretty sure I don't know this possible lesbians mom." Dante said as Marlene.

"Your right you don't know her but she knows you, Ellie has a video and files with her that'll tell you everything you need to know Dante. Anna told me not to look at them but the bare essentials of it. Ellie give them to him, phone included." Marlene said as Dante growled and took the files and phone which Ellie had removed from her bag.

"Ok the phone better have a charge because electricity is a missing friend no a days." Dante said as he held the smart phone in his hand.

"Look you two just take her to the North Tunnel and wait for me there. And Dante don't corrupt her." Tess said as Dante scoffed.

"Probably too late there, she looks like she already kissed a girl and liked it." Dante said as Ellie ended up blushing there as she glared at Dante.

"Ellie you'll be fine Dante' you two are very much alike so trust him no matter what." Marlene said as Ellie growled.

"Yeah trust a guy who doesn't have my two 'problems.'" Ellie said to herself as she looked to her arm in the sling and the bandaged arm.

"Just go ok Ellie." Marlene said as Ellie nodded.

Dante glared at Tess as he sighed. "Tess I don't babysit so hurry up and we can all walk away with guns, riches, and rations cards." Dante said before they began to leave.

"Stay close." Joel said before they left as Ellie followed close behind.

(Scene Break Old Apartment Building)

The three arrived at the building as Dante was looking at the phone and the files as Dante sighed at this. "Ok we're here." Joel said as he opened the door and the three entered.

"Ok well while I'm waiting I'm going to look these over, Joel and Ellie do your own shit while I handle this," Dante said as he headed to a table and began his little reading.

"Actually I was hoping to check those files out myself mind if I see?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"Yes I mine now go over there and don't touch anything while I kill time." Dante said as he pointed to the opposite side of the room.

(With Dante)

Ellie notices something leaning against the wall covered in a tarp causing her to look back at Dante who is pulling out the phone Marlene gave him. She pulls the tarp revealing a neon sign "Devil May Cry" causing her to tilt her head then looks back at Dante.

"Devil May Cry? You used to run something back then?" Ellie asks Dante causing him to sadly chuckle.

"Yeah, kind of." Dante replied before activating the phone revealing Sarah much to his shock. He looks at Ellie then back at the phone causing him to put on headphones to make sure she isn't listening.

"Hello whoever finds this I need you to make sure that someone named Dante finds this. It's very important he sees this, if you are not Dante and Marlene didn't find him then please do so in her steed." The video said as Dante saw the woman had a resemblance to Ellie. "Now my name is Anna and I'm a nurse Dante if that is you what you're about to see would have been illegal if Marshal Law and the QZ's weren't in effect." Anna said before she then stopped the video with a sign that said next video.

Dante turned on the next video as when he did he saw what looked like some sort of lab. "This place is the main research facility for Project Savior. Me, and a few others were brought in under the assumption we were going to help create a cure for the CBI and make children who would be immune to it." Anna said as she then turned to Video torts a room with some small children and a few older ones. "These children have never seen the outside, they never seen rain, snow, or grass." Anna said as she then showed another room as she saw what looked like training. "We were told to keep quiet about this but this is a fucking nightmare here, the girls who gave birth once the child was born they were taken and given close to no attachments and those mothers, I found out they were woman my age to girls no older than 13 and needless to say this is just the tip of the ice berg." Anna said as she then showed another room shocking Dante.

"They were training these kids to fight and they even brought in infected and somethings out of my worst nightmares to give them live training." Anna said as Dante was shocked to see this as the Nephilim couldn't believe this. He then saw a video of the kids getting very violent when injected with a serum as he even saw a man get electrocuted by a blond haired young girl and a man get turned to ash by a girl who's white clothing was stained red. "I dug some things up and the fathers for these kids... they weren't human, they were well everything, Succubus', Devils, Angels, and Nephilim like you Dante." Anna said as Dante was shocked.

Dante saw a kid escape and jump of the building committing suicide as he even saw the kids being denied a proper birthday, he even saw incubators with kids and such as Dante was shocked. "There was a total of 23 of these kids who made it this far I'm currently carrying inside me number 23." Anna said as she showed her still flat stomach as Dante knew she was pregnant. "Now Dante in the next video I'll go into the more important bits but you need to be ready. See they were creating something, some type of ultimate weapon and recently they want all the "Subjects and Prototypes," Killed both old and new so pay close attention." Anna said as she and the other Nurses soon acted. Dante saw them running getting the kids and the pregnant girls out as he watched intently.

He saw a girl grab a man and cover him in mold before having him attack his allies to help the group escape as soon the video stopped. Dante soon got to the next video and saw Anna in an apartment in a QZ as Dante looked and saw behind her asleep was Marlene in her own bed. "Dante listen closely ok, those files they have all the kids who were creations of Project Savior, me and the other nurses have the other copies while the older kids have their own. We gave them instructions to go to North Dakota and we confirmed it they are all immune like Ellie." Anna said as Dante looked.

"Dante I'll tell you this, Ellie the girl who's with you now... she's, I don't know how to explain this to you when we never even met or knew each other well." Anna said as Dante looked. "Her name is Elizabeth Redgrave or Ellie Redgrave Dante your DNA was used to create her inside me, she's part you, and part me. Basically she's your daughter." Anna said Dante was shocked at this as she looked.

"Dante she's immune but Marlene may use the immune kids to try and create a cure, not realizing their blood would make things worse than they already are, Dante you need to get Ellie to North Dakota's desert to the Canadian Border, across the border there's a place called Eden get Ellie there and there she'll be protected with the others." Anna said as Dante saw her tear up a bit.

"I... I won't be able to see her grow up so Dante I'm begging you, even though she isn't yours... please watch over her and protect her with your life and when you get to North Dakota and across the border... well you two can go your separate ways." Anna begged as she then looked to the camera and then turned it off as the last video ended.

Dante took off his headphones and looked and saw Ellie was checking out the sign as he then looked to the files and opened one showing different pictures and data. Dante saw this and looked outside and saw the sun was setting and rain was starting. "Shit this just got a lot more complicated." Dante cursed under his breath as he looked to Ellie.

"Hey Ellie!" Dante called as Ellie looked. "I'm going to get some shut eye wake me up when Tess gets here or if Joel wakes up." Dante said putting the files into his guitar case and sitting on an old couch before closing his eyes.

"Yeah I got it you Hot, Topic Reject." Ellie said as Dante then spoke.

"I heard that." Dante said as Ellie glared.

"Well it's true!" Ellie called as Dante didn't answer possible asleep now.

(Scene Break)

Dante was tossing and turning in his sleep as was Joel as Dante though was on a coach as soon he fell off his seat and hit his head hard. "GAUH FUCK!" Dante cursed as he got up as Ellie was at the window like she was talking to someone.

"You mumble in your sleep pretty loudly Dante." Ellie said as Dante looked. "I know I shouldn't ask but who's Kat?" Ellie asked as Dante got up and saw he was not bleeding.

"She was a good friend someone very dear to me." Dante said as he got up and saw he still had the bag and it was untouched.

"I hate bad dreams... did she you know die?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"Yeah a long time ago." Dante said as it was probably before Ellie was even born.

Joel and Dante walked over to the window as Ellie looked at the wall as Dante saw it. "You know I've never been this close, to the outside." Ellie said as Dante looked.

"You don't say, kid let me tell you it's not pretty out there but it does have some bright spots." Dante said as he looked.

"Yeah Phineas said the same thing." Ellie said surprising Dante.

"Wait what did you say?" Dante asked as Ellie was wide eyed for a bit.

"I mean, a friend of mine back at the Military School, he said he was out there before." Ellie said as Dante knew she was lying but he'll let it slide for now.

"Hey Joel get some light turned on alright." Dante said a Joel was already on it.

"Way ahead of you." Joel said as Dante looked at Ellie's arms.

"What on earth were you doing in a Military School if both your arms are that banged up?" Dante asked looking at Ellie's arms.

"It um happened recently." She lied as Dante caught the lie as well.

"Hey Joel." Dante began as he looked to his fellow survivor. "We need to talk later, if worse comes to worse we need to head to my hideout outside the QZ." Dante said as Joel heard.

"You thinking FEMRA?" Joel asked as they kept Ellie out of this.

"I'm thinking FEMRA, some old sparring Partners, and more than likely Government groups." Dante said as Joel heard this.

"You're getting paranoid." Joel said as Dante looked.

"You'll see why I'm paranoid when we get to my hideout." Dante said as he already caught Ellie lying twice already which means she knows something but won't tell.

Soon the door opened an in walked Tess as she looked. "Hey boys sorry it took so long, Soldiers fucking everywhere." Tess said as she looked to the group.

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"And how's my stuff from those Guns." Dante said as he had some Guns he needed from that stash.

"She'll make it and the Guns are there and then some don't worry." Tess said as Dante nodded. "Wanna do this?" Tess asked as Dante looked.

"Yeah but heads up it became a bit more complicated." Dante whispered the last part as he looked. "If we can't make it to the Capital Building we'll need to contact the Fireflies and tell them we need a different location and time." Dante said as he was basically telling them they need to head to his Hide Out if things go south.

"Alright then let's go." Tess said as Dante looked at the old neon sign of Devil May Cry and sighed before he put his hand on it before leaving.

Dante follows Tess while sighing. He loads his gun and turns the safety off. Dante suddenly steps on something causing him to look down to see a comic book on the ground, its him on the cover with the title reading "Devil May Cry Issue #1" as he sadly looks at it. Suddenly, something appears from behind him.

"You if you listened to Virgil then none of this will happen you know!" He looks at his self or at least...His former self except he is colored blue. Ever since the outbreak happened and everything was lost, his inner self appeared.

"And rule over humans? Nah..."

"Everyone would still be alive! Come to think about it...You the only noble thing to do is aim that gun at yourself. There's nothing left to fight for after all so why continue to move? I just want to rest..." His counterpart sadly sighed.

"Well tough luck, I'm still moving." Dante countered.

"How much longer can you keep this up?! Demons are gone, you served your purpose so what's the point of hanging out with Hillbilly Joe and White Trash?"

"I'll figure something out!" Dante called back as he couldn't let them know he was losing it. "Besides Phineas usually has a plan we can use." Dante said as he followed his group.

"Yeah keep Phineas in the nearest Hideout to the QZ you hide out in, Government assholes are now after your ass because your unknown baby-mama smuggled your possible daughter and most of all we have a lot of bullshit to deal with, as far as I see that kid is better off without us in fact if she is your kid we should take her down with us." The Inner Dante said as Dante glared.

"Shut up the kid is just cargo we get her to the Fireflies then we figure out our next move." Dante said as he stayed in the back.

"You don't get it, our dad Sparda probably dead since Mundus isn't around to give him his eternal punishment, Vergil King of Fucking Hell last we met him, and oh let's not forget our mother is down there in Hell so if anything while we are here our family is waiting for us to join back with them!" Inner Dante yelled as Dante glared. "What was your moto before the outbreak? I make it my policy not to kill humans." Inner Dante taunted as Dante glared. "Well we left mountains of dead humans from the cannibals to Hunters so tell me Dante are we truly who Kat said we are or are we basically Devils trying to pretend to be humans." Dante yelled as Dante soon heard the generator turn on. Dante headed over to the backroom and saw the elevator was ready as Dante looked.

"Hey man you ok?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"Yeah I'll be fine just had to deal with some shit." Dante said as Ellie saw the comic.

"Hey can I see that?" Ellie asked as Dante looked before passing it over to Ellie. "Wow someone has an ego." Ellie teased as Dante looked.

"I didn't make that, the series popped up after the Limbo City incident 5 years before the outbreak." Dante said as Joel looked.

"Yeah its true saw the whole thing on the news and when those ugly bastards' people called Demons were running about." Joel said as it was pandemonium for a whole year before Devil Hunters began popping up putting bullets in the Demons heads.

"Yeah I think the Westboro Baptist Church was the first to be hit by Demons and had the highest count of Demon Collaborators." Dante said as the elevator lowered.

"So mind if I keep the comic book?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"Knock yourself out." Dante said as Ellie took off her back to use her single arm to put it away. But Dante saw she used the sling arm to hold the bag so she can open it.

"She's hiding something Dante you and I both know it, she's probably some Demons bastard or something and that Anna chick was just spouting bullshit." Dante's inner self said as Dante ignored him.

"So you some big wigs daughter or what because honestly we better be getting some major pay for this shit." Dante said as Ellie looked.

"You can say that." Ellie said as the platform lowered. "How long is this going to take anyway?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"If we're lucky to get a miracle and that's better be a big one, we should get you to Marlene and her bugs in a few hours." Dante said as Tess was now confused.

"Why do we need a miracle?" Tess asked as Dante looked.

"Let's just say a lot of shit may go down and we may need to reschedule the drop off." Dante said as they walked.

Once they were at the bottom they began making their way through the tunnels by crouching through a hole in the wall as Dante took point and had his weapon Kablooy out. Soon they got to the other side as Tess saw they were at the ladder. "Climb up and check if the coast is clear." Tess said as Dante looked to Ellie. "Ellie once we get out there stay close to Dante out of all of us he's the best at what he does so he's your number one means of protection." Tess said as Ellie looked.

"Great I'm stuck with Emo Hot Topic Punk." Ellie said as Dante glared at her.

"Oh shut up like you can pull this off." Dante said moving his duster a bit to show off ever so slightly.

Joel of course was already at the top of the ladder as he carefully moved the door like thing and peaked out. "Now hold up. There's a patrol up ahead." Joel said as he waited for them to leave. "Alright, we're good. Come on up." Joel said as Dante waited for Tess and Joel to get up.

Dante then arrived at the top as he then used Rebellions Ophion Demon Pull and grabbed Ellie. "Hey wait!" Ellie called but then yelped as Dante pulled her up and caught her with ease.

"Your welcome." Dante said as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory. As they arrived in the open Dante growled and pulled up his hood. "We got rain this is disaster waiting to happen." Dante said as he noticed something on the Ellie neck as he then quickly lost sight of it.

"Holy shit... I'm actually outside." Ellie said as Dante looked.

"Yeah woo outside the walls if you die I don't get my stuff and I need to get the Hell out of here soon." Dante said as he hoped Bill was willing to help.

The four soon began making their way to the old truck trailer commonly used as they walked. "Up this way." Joel said as they began walking up the trailer. As Joel walked Dante, Tess, and Ellie soon felt guns pointed behind at them as Joel then fell as he was rifle slapped from behind by a Soldier. "Don't do anything stupid." The woman said as Dante growled.

"Fuck." Dante cursed as soon his inner self appeared again.

"Heh maybe we can get these two, too shoot us now, we're already been infected for over 20 years which is slowly killing us mind you. A quick and painless death sounds very tempting." Inner Dante said Dante cursed his luck.

"Turn around on your knees." The woman said as they soon got on their knees facing the trailer. Dante was to Ellie's left as she put her left hand to her head as the soldiers saw Ellie's right hand was injured while her, left may have some very bad burns. "You scan them I'll call it in." The woman said as the man pointed a pistol at them.

"Put your hands on your head." The Soldier said as he pointed his pistol and took out a scanner.

"This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve. Requesting Pick up for four stragglers." The Female Soldier said as her partner began scanning them after Tess tried to bribe him. Soon the man got to Ellie as Ellie looked like she was freaking out before the scanning soldier looked to his partner.

"What's the ETA?" He asked as Ramirez looked.

"Couple of Minutes." She said as Ellie to Joel and Tess's shock grabbed a knife with her right hand and stabbed the man in the leg with her switch blade causing him to cry out in pain before she grabbed him with her arm and to everyone shock she threw him to the side as Joel then restrained him. Ramirez then fired at Ellie who blocked the attack with her left arm causing to Tess and Joel's shock for it to ricochet off it and Dante then sent a head shot at her and then fired at her partners head killing them both.

"I thought your arm was broken." Tess said as Ellie tried her best to hide her arm which was now giving off a faint blue glow steadily getting brighter.

"Clearly she was lying so what else you lying about Ellie?" Dante asked as he pointed his guns at her as Joel then made him lower said guns.

Tess then picked up the scanner as Dante glared at Ellie. "Ellie your arms show them." Dante growled as he glared at Ellie.

"No... I-I can't." Ellie said as Dante glared.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Dante said with a glare as Ellie was scared.

"Better start showing Ellie." Tess said as she looked at the scanner. "Look." Tess said passing the scanner to Joel as he was shocked at what was on it.

"Jesus Christ, Marlene set us up. Why the Hell are we smuggling an infected girl." Joel said as Dante was wide eyed.

"Wait what?" Dante asked as he then looked to Ellie. "Ellie last chance show us your arms and where you got bit or I'm busting leads into you." Dante threatened as Ellie then looked to the side.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly as Dante knew something was up. "Ok find but don't freak out." Ellie said before she began to pull up her right sleeve to reveal a red scaled arm with a blue interior as Dante was wide eyed. Ellie then pulled up her left sleeve and showed the bandages went up to her elbow as she unwrapped those to reveal a feathered almost angelic arms with a red glow under it as Dante saw the arms basically opposed each other.

"Ok there my fucking arms happy?" Ellie asked as Dante lowered his guns as if in shock.

"No way." Inner Dante said as he too was shocked at this.

"What the fuck are those?" Tess asked as Dante looked.

"Apparently she's not completely human." Dante said as he was shocked. 'She's 1/3 human.' Dante thought to himself as he felt Rebellion pulse for a bit as he looked to it.

Ellie then lowered her collar a bit to show a bite mark as Joel looked. "This is over three weeks old and I still haven't turned." Ellie said as Dante looked.

"Ok Ellie how fast have you been known to heal?" Dante asked as that surprised them.

"Pretty fast actually I get scratched and it heals like nothing, one time a stray bullet hit me and it didn't reach for into me, like I can grab it and throw it away." Ellie said as Dante was putting the pieces together.

"How can that be three weeks old everyone turns within two days." Tess said as Dante looked.

"Not everyone." Dante said as he then took off a part of his duster to reveal a similar bite mark but his had scared over. "This is over 20 years old, as in I got it over 20 years ago but she may have gotten lucky between us." Dante said as Joel and Tess were shocked to hear this.

"Wait you got bit 20 years ago and you haven't turned." Tess asked as Dante looked as he soon saw trucks driving in as he cursed.

"I'll explain at my hide out but right now FERMA Troops are the least of our worries." Dante said he then pulled out his Demon Pull and made a wall between the approaching armored trucks. "RUN!" Dante called as Ellie nodded.

(With the man from before)

The man saw the wall before them as he cursed as he stopped the truck. "SHIT!" He cursed as he then looked to the back of his vehicle where a cage was.

"Sir, do we deploy Alastor?" A soldier asked as they had to get that girl before Dante can show her how to really use her powers.

"Yeah send that fucking Thunder Dragon Demon out." He said as the cage opened as Alastor walked out with pointed ears and a demonic aura around him.

"Been wondering when you human fuckers would let me out." He said as he had his chains undid as he stretched a bit.

"Don't make me regret this, you fucking Demon." The man said as Alastor laughed.

"Don't worry I won't." Alastor said as he laughed.

(With the group)

"Guys stay close nearby there's an old bomb shelter I was able to grab its CBI clean so don't worry about getting infected." Dante said as he took point. "Stay low and Ellie if you get shot at your arms are pretty solid defenses." Dante said as Ellie soon saw an unknown Solider scouting around as she could hear them.

"Find the girl the other two and Dante aren't important only the girl." They said as Ellie was surprised.

"What do they want with her?" Joel asked as Dante looked.

"Fucked up complications." Dante said as she then had an idea. Ellie then used her right arm and sent an Ethereal Fist at the nearby barrels and knocked it down as it ported to a different spot causing the Soldier to go investigate. "Nice one kid." Dante said as they headed through the rain.

They began sneaking around the FERMA troops as Dante was trying to stay hidden as soon his inner self popped up again. "Well lookey here Dante the Demon Killer now running and hiding like scared little bitch looking for his mom's tits." Rage Dante said as the real Dante ignored him and kept going. "Hey you can ignore me all you want but you and I both know you're losing it and that girl is a liability and Phineas will just prove us right." Inner Dante said as they had to keep going.

Later then arrived at a sewer pipe as Dante saw the Police tape blowing in the wind as he looked. "This is the place follow me." Dante said as the three nodded as Ellie was just happy to move her right arm about again. They soon arrived in some old business as Dante then looked around the wall. "Where is that fucking mark?" Dante said as he had tagged a small mark onto the wall that leads to the shelter as he looked around. Ellie looked around before she looked to the far wall and saw a red glow from it.

Ellie then went over to it and saw that when her left hand touched it, it was pushed off causing her to yelp. "She found it!" Dante called as Tess and Joel looked.

"So what we hide here until they go away." Tess asked as Dante looked.

"No we hide here till morning grab as much gear as we can and try to contact the Fire Flies hopefully the radio still works." Dante said as he then used his Demon Pull to rip the wall out of the way. "Come on." Dante said as the three followed inside as Dante grabbed an hourglass like artifact from the wall. Once everyone was inside Dante smashed it against the brick wall causing it reform back to its original state.

"Wow cool." Ellie said as Dante lead.

"Come on." Dante said as Joel and Tess looked.

"So this is part of his heritage thing right?" Tess asked as Joel looked.

"Yeah probably." Joel said as they were aware that Dante wasn't exactly human since he used to hunt Devils for a living.

(Later inside)

They soon arrived at a shelter like place as on the walls was weapons ranging from demonic looking ones to Angelic looking ones and Guns, lots and lots of guns. "Phineas I'm back and... I brought company." Dante said as he looked around for the old Demon.

"I'm currently in my Zen Room Dante." Phineas was heard as Joel and Tess were shocked.

"I know that voice." Ellie said surprising them even more.

"Did you bring the girl?" Phineas was heard as Dante looked.

"Depends on what you mean by girl?" Dante said as soon a demon in old robes walked out carrying a walking stick as they saw the left side of his face as he walked in. He soon turned revealing his entire right side was gone and replaced with some sort of cybernetic. "Joel Tess meet my contact and job finder Phineas." Dante said as Phineas cybernetic eye zoomed in on the now scared Ellie.

"Ellie, at last we meet face to face." Phineas said as she knew his voice.

"Your that voice in my head the one who talks to me and tells me the whole right from wrong thing." Ellie said as Phineas walked over to the group and kneeled to get a good look at Ellie.

"You're a lot, smaller then I pictured." Phineas said as Ellie looked.

"Ok who or what the fuck are you and how do you know me?" Ellie asked as Phineas looked.

"I don't know you exactly but I do know your father and grandfather." Phineas said as Dante had a sinking feeling to this.

"Wait my dad and granddad knew you, what have you been smoking?" Ellie asked as Dante looked.

"Honestly I asked the same thing when I met him, in Limbo's prison." Dante said as Joel and Tess looked. "Joel Tess we need to talk like now." Dante said as he knew Phineas was about to drop the bombshell.

"Yes I knew them, I see both of them in you." Phineas said as he was focused on Ellie as he stood up once more.

"Ok then oh great Swans who was my granddad and plain dad." Ellie said as Dante was rubbing his eyes in irritation.

"Your grandfather Ellie was quiet famous and Infamous on Earth and in Hell respectively, Sparda was his name." Phineas said as Ellie tried not to do the 300 reference.

"Wait Hell? As in Demons Fire and Brimstone that Hell?" Ellie said as Phineas nodded.

"Yes he himself was a powerful Demon second only to Mundus." Phineas said as Ellie was freaking out a bit.

"Wait I can't be a fucking Demon those things don't they you know Kill and tear to pieces?" Ellie said as she stumbled a bit.

"Your right arm is proof of that." Phineas said as he pointed to Ellie arm. "But luckily your grandmother on your father's side and your birth mother's blood helped balance you out." Phineas said as he looked at Ellie. "Ah truly the last of us you are all of them, Angel, Demon, and human merged into one." Phineas said as he looked. "I believe Nephalem would suit a being such as you." Phineas said as Ellie looked.

"Wait who are, you really." Ellie said as Joel and Tess wanted answers.

"Yeah we want to know so we don't end up with slit throats when we aren't looking." Tess said as Joel was keeping a close eye on Phineas.

"Phineas. Scholar, Inventor, Prophet..." Phineas explained as Ellie saw it.

"Demon." Ellie finished as Phineas chuckled.

"Like father like daughter I suppose." Phineas said as he looked to the group.

"Now my friends I'd offer refreshments but as I always predicted we only have preservatives supplied by Dante." Phineas said as Dante looked. "We should eat before we carry to any explanation." Phineas said as he walked. "We have time before the men after Ellie and the others arrive." Phineas said as Dante looked.

"Yeah I could use some food right about now." Tess said as she was still very wary of Phineas.

(Later when meals are set up)

Dante walked in rubbing his eyes as he was not in the best of moods right now. "Well I tried to radio storm knocked out the signal which means we need to get up early and book it there." Dante said as he walked in.

"Great." Tess said as she had her canned food ready to eat.

"So tell me everything." Ellie said as she was trying to wrap her mind that she was basically a tri-breed of three races.

"Sparda and Eva's story I'm sure you're already well aware of, but I shall be quick. Your Mother Anna had never fully met your father but there were men out there who would use you for their own gain, so Anna and others in her position grabbed copies of classified files and video footage of illegal acts and entrusted them to Marlene who would then try and locate your father who had his DNA stole from a battlefield before." Phineas said as he looked.

"Yeah here they are." Dante said handing them to Phineas.

"If you are hoping they are fake Dante then I'm afraid they are not these papers prove your very odd paternity to her." Phineas said as Ellie looked.

"Wait so you're saying that..." Ellie said as she looked at Dante.

"In the simplest of terms Dante is basically your father though unknowingly." Phineas said as Dante was wide eyed.

"That senile old fool lies we can't have this bitch as our brat!" Rage Dante yelled as he was ranting.

"Right..." Dante replied to Phineas and himself. This other version of himself is called Despair and he comes every time he feels useless. It's been annoying him and sometimes he was close to pulling the trigger on himself

"Seriously, end this! We're just wandering about and helping some guy who's lost everything and a girl we know nothing about! Best way is to end since she won't have an asshole of a father." Despair suggested.

"And what makes you think so?" Dante asks him.

"Oh really? What makes me think so? Let's see what you've done: Wreck shit, waste your potential on booze, act like a smartass loser, and get called a terrorist by the public. If it wasn't for Virgil then she wouldn't be reading that comic...Still can't believe people see us as a superhero." Despair scoffed.

"I need to get some air." Dante said he got up and left as he needed to clear his head fast.

Joel looked to Dante and honestly couldn't help but envy, Dante a bit. The guy finds out he has a daughter as Tess looked over the files showing different kids and infants as she was shocked that they were treated like lab experiments when she got the video. "Joel you should talk to Dante." Tess said as Joel looked.

"Why me?" Joel asked as even though he and Dante were friends and fellow Smugglers he didn't need to get into Dante's screwed up life since the former Devil Hunter should figure it out on his own.

"Well since you had a kid one time yourself you're the best guy to give him advice." Tess said as Phineas sighed.

"I believe you should help him Joel no one understands him as well as you do." Phineas said as he went over to an old box on a shelf. "You need to be the one who talks to him he has been teetering off the edge for quite some time, if it wasn't for you and Tess he may have shot himself a long time ago." Phineas said as he looked to Joel and Tess as Ellie was trying to wrap her mind the fact that the guy who smells like booze may actually be her... dad.

"Fine I'll talk to him for Christ's sake to be given advice by a demon." Joel said as he went after Dante.

"Ellie." Phineas said as Joel was gone. "You will very much need these." Phineas said as he pulled the box down and gave Ellie what looked like a present.

"Ok and what are these?" Ellie asked as she opened them to reveal two large guns similar to Dante's Ebony and Ivory.

"Your new weapons, they are called Horn and Halo." Phineas said as he pointed to the black with a star key chain on it and the words Horn spelled in demonic and gothic calligraphy on the side while Halo was the polar opposite as it was white with a Cross on it and the Word Halo spelled on its barrel in exotic Calligraphy. "They are more powerful than the Fire Arms Joel and Tess currently carry and had been given an old enchantment where they won't be running out of ammo any time soon." Phineas said as Ellie looked at them as she was impressed.

"Wow." Ellie said as she pointed them before Tess forced the arm down.

"Careful don't point a gun unless you intend to use it." Tess said as Ellie nodded.

"But why give her them, don't we need to get her to the fireflies." Tess asked as Phineas looked.

"It's because you would be too late to get to the Fireflies." Phineas said as Tess was skeptical while Ellie was shocked.

(With Dante)

Dante was sitting at a window like area in this old bunker as he looked out it to see the rain still roaring as he glared. "You can't seriously be considering keeping her around." Despair said as Dante ignored him. "You know as well as I do she'd be better off without you, a deadbeat who has a history of violence against both humans and Demons." Despair said as he looked. "In fact Anna was an idiot thinking you would take her in, you couldn't even support yourself in that trailer spending your money on whores and booze. This Outbreak how can you do any better for her when you can't even keep yourself going." Despair yelled as Dante glared.

"Face it freedom caused this and now we have no one to blame but you." Despair said as Dante then roared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He Yelled as Despair soon vanished as not long after the door opened as Joel walked in. "What do you want Joel?" Dante asked as Joel shrugged.

"Not much but just need to know what you plan to do with the girl." Joel said as Ellie was Dante's flesh and blood even if he didn't condone to her conception and all that.

"What about her?" Dante asked as he kept watching the rain.

"She's a Nephilim or Nephalem as your old friend there calls her, let that sink in. Remember what your brother did? Virgil?" Joel asks causing Dante to sigh and get up.

"I don't think she's a sociopath." Dante replied.

"Yeah but in a world like this-People would believe anything so long as it brings hope." The smuggler countered remembering how cults sprung up after the outbreak like the New Testament of Ezekiel cult that he almost joined until he found out about the leader who raped the women and later told the cult members that the woman was giving birth to the anti-Christ.

"Well if they see my kind, they would probably think it was all just some drug trip."

"Dante." Joel said as the guy was a survivor longer then himself. "What I'm saying is she may have the cure or she may be the end of days but you can show her the way you know." Joel said as he stood next to Dante. "I'd have killed to be in your place right now finding out my own girl was still alive." Joel said as Dante scoffed.

"You want her you can have her." Dante said as he sighed. "Besides someone better will come along." Dante said as Joel grabbed Dante's arm.

"Don't be a fucking dumbass Dante someone did come along YOU. Right now you're the best she has at the moment and I doubt your brother will take her and put her on a good path." Joel said as Dante looked. "My point is she has a lot of potential and you can bring it out before any Hunters or other psychopaths can get her." Joel said as Dante looked.

"So we take her to the Fireflies if we can catch them in time or we go all over the Country trying to find them or do whatever her mom wanted you to do with her." Joel said as Dante growled.

"The plan is the same we take her to the Fireflies and she's out of my hair." Dante said as he got up.

'Poor kid is in denial.' Joel said as he saw Dante was trying to deny the fact he had a daughter to his grave or make himself believe she would be better off without him.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Everyone was already up as Ellie was eating some preserved cereal that Phineas had kept around. "Ok I don't know how you kept this shit from going bad but you are now my new best friend." Ellie said to Phineas as that guy had saved her more times then she can count.

"It is no worries young one." Phineas said as Ellie sent Dante a glare.

"Now if only he wasn't such a dick." Ellie said as Dante looked outside.

"Don't worry young one in time you too will form a bond." Phineas said as he then looked to Ellie and the others. "Take that Tunnel it should be a straight path to the Capital building but be warned the FERMA Troops will stand in your path." Phineas said as they got it. "And Ellie." Phineas said as he looked to Ellie. "By this journey's end you will awaken to your legacy but at the cost of someone dear. For one of you will not survive the journey's end." Phineas said as Dante got that much.

Soon the alarms went off as Dante had rigged these to go off is they were ever found. "Shit!" Dante cursed as he looked through a peep hole and saw the Government Masks guys from before as with them was to his shock a Dragon like Devil.

"Ellie, claim your sword and the journey shall begin. Happy hunting my masters." Phineas said before he vanished as Dante cursed as the doors were being busted down. "Everyone move I'll stall them!" Dante called as he went after them.

"Hey I'll help." Tess said as she knew Dante's tricks by now and how to work them.

"No, you won't!" Dante gets in the way as the Dragon-Like Devil launches an electric shock at him shocking Dante. The soldiers all aim at Dante and begin to open fire but he blocks all the shots and grabs one use his tether then slams him against his own team as the demon chuckles and launches more electric strikes at him.

"Remember me?" The demon asks before slamming Dante on the ground and pinning him against his foot.

"No but if I did then you would have been one lucky son of a-" He picks up Dante and slams him against the wall again.

"Dante you didn't call." The man from before said as he looked. "We needed the girl Marlene had and we know she was with you." The man to Dante as the Dragon sniffed the air.

"I smell her she's inside." The Dragon said as the man smirked.

"Good work Alastor." The man said as he knew Joel and Tess were still in there. "Go get them." The man said as the Soldiers nodded and did so.

Dante heard Joel and Tess struggling before they were dragged out as Joel and Tess were on either side of Dante. "She's still inside." Tess cursed as Joel looked.

"Why didn't she take the pathway?" Dante asked as Joel looked.

"Because you left it locked you idiot." Joel said as Dante may have just screwed them over.

(With Ellie)

Ellie was eating a pack of pop tarts as she had to admit it was really good. But as she ate she soon saw a large Soldier walk torts her as she was now scared. Ellie stepped back as her right arm glowed blue as her left arm glowed as well as the more her breathing increased the more her heart pumped as her eyes soon began to turn red with black Scalanta.

Her fear soon reached its peak and in turn it became rage as a cornered animal decided to fight.

(Outside)

Soon a roar was heard outside as Alastor was on edge as a blade came out of his arm producing demonic thunder. "The fuck?" The leader asked as they saw Ellie walk out as on her person was the Guns Horn and Halo as in her hand was a round like object as the man decided to play nice.

"Well experiment 23 N-2 if I'm right. Boy you sure have grown." He said as Ellie glar3d at him as her demonic power seeped out before she threw the head at them were it rolled leaving a trail of blood. Ellie then roar3d again as an ethereal arm appeared turning the head into mashed meat. "Wow Ellie, no." He said as Ellie's arms glowed. "No." He repeated stepping back as the Soldiers pointed their guns while Ellie walked and pulled her own guns out. "No." He said as Ellie then aimed in a very Dante fashion.

"Go to hell." Ellie said as she then fired causing a major fight to break out.

"Get her!" The leader called as Ellie began firing as her body was moving on pure instinct as she grabbed a man and then Fired straight into his face. She then grabbed another and fired from under his chin blowing his brains out as Ellie then began firing at them.

"She's good." Tess said as Dante moved free.

"No she's not in control she's right now a cornered Devil." Dante said as he began to move and slashed at the Demon and men as he saw their gear had "Reavers," printed on them.

Dante used Rebellion at first as he slashed through his opponents before switching to Osiris and shredded many of them with the Angelic Scythe. "Stop firing you dumbass ducks she heals!" The leader roared as Ellie was shot but the bullets didn't Pierce her fully as she kept firing at them.

Dante then switched to Aquila and used the Chakrams of Angelic power to tear apart the Reaves. "I got the girl!" Alastor roared as he charged at Ellie who slid under him and shot at him causing him to yelp in pain. "Nice shot kid maybe you might be worth the effort." He said as he smirked at Ellie. "I am Alastor." He began as Ellie growled and showed a sadistic smile on her face. "The weak shall give their beating hearts and swear loyalty to me." Alastor roared as he then charged at Ellie.

"Ellie!" Dante called as he fought his way through the Reavers just before Joel and Tess ran in.

"Get the girl Dante!" Tess called as Joel hit one over the head and shot another.

"We'll cover you!" Joel called as Dante smirked and shot a Reavers in the face with Revenant.

*insert Veiwtiful Joe OST: Blade Master (Alastor boss theme)

Ellie grabbed Alastor with her Devil Bringer and slammed the Demon Dragon into the ground with it as the Dragon got up and slashed at her with his blade arm as Allie blocked the attack with her guns no doubt were made of an ultra-hard alloy. Ellie then roared in pain as thunder went through it before she used the Angel Bringer to hit the larger Devil with a cross attack causing it great pain.

"That's a new one your old man couldn't do that." Alastor taunted as Ellie glared and growled.

"That fuck isn't my dad!" Ellie roared as she then sent a Devil Bringer punch at the Demons face followed by an Angel Bringer uppercut. Ellie then began firing at the demons wings intent on grounding it as soon Dante arrived and sliced off the wings.

"Fuck!" He roared in pain at losing his wings. Dante then switched to Eryx and punched the Demon to the ground causing it pain before switching to Arbiter and chopping its bladed arm off before Ellie grabbed it with ethereal arms and both her hands before she stabbed the Demon in the chest as it soon roared in pain.

*end ost

Alastor then surprisingly began laughing as he struggled to look at Ellie. "I was right... you were worth the effort, you may be stronger then even Dante with that Human part of yours." Alastor said as Ellie calmed down as the Soldiers retreated since the fight had them in the crossfire.

"Thanks... I guess." Ellie said as he began to subtly glow.

"Well you've proven your better and I acknowledge that, so take my soul and slaughter your foes, you have my blessing." He said before he burst into a flash of light before it grew small and into a ball of light which came to Ellie impressing even Dante.

*insert Devil may cry 1 OST Alastor get

Ellie put her hand on it as soon she screamed in pain as her body was being electrocuted once more as she tried to command it. "Ellie focus it's trying to corrupt your human and Angel sides be the bigger Devil and make it listen to you!" Dante told her as Ellie soon growled as she reached with her left arm to the ball before she gripped a sword handle.

Soon a large broad sword began forming as Ellie's arms glowed bright before she roared and swung her new Sword Alastor. "Congratulations Ellie you have your first Devils Arm." Dante said as soon more Reavers showed up.

Ellie then smirked as she then smiled to Joel who didn't like it before she swung the weapon sending thunder slashes at them as every strike she sent from stabs to cleave the sword added thunder of a demonic origin to the damages before she placed the sword on her back where it stuck.

"Ok that was badass." Ellie said looking at her hands with glee.

*end ost

"Ok let's head to the tunnel and get to the capital building, the Fireflies might still be there." Joel said as that they can all agree on.

"Ok let's go." Dante said before they left for the Tunnel that leads to the capital building. "You too Ellie." Dante said as Ellie nodded.

"Right." Ellie said but when they entered Ellie saw a red duster and vest combo as she saw Phineas name on it (the one Dante has in DMC2). Ellie took it and as Dante worked on opening the path put it one as it quickly became a perfect fit as she saw some parts of the same color with boots before looking Ellie then put the cloths in her bag no doubt for later use as she made sure it was hidden.

"Hurry back." Dante said as he was opening the door.

"Ok and now it's open." Joel said a little later as Dante saw Ellie put the cloths in her bag.

"Well you enjoyed your shopping trip princess?" Dante said as Ellie glared.

"Fuck off smoker." Ellie said smelling the smoke in his breath.

"Let's just go." Tess said as they left into the tunnel.

"Yeah I'm worried I might get lung cancer with him around." Ellie said as it was clear she and Dante didn't get along.

"Yeah just wait till you hit puberty then we'll see who the smoker is." Dante said as Ellie glared.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She demanded as Dante looked.

"Figure it out." Dante said as Joel and Tess felt a headache coming on.

"You help Dante be a dad and I help Ellie try and bond with him?" Tess asked from ahead with Joel.

"Yeap." Joel said as this was going to give them a major headache later.

(Later at the Capital Building Tunnel Exit)

The four got out as they saw in just about a mile and a half they'll be right at the Capital building as Tess looked to Ellie. "So how did you get infected, must have been somewhere you weren't supposed to be if you found an Infected in the QZ?" Tess asked as she looked to Ellie.

"Long story short I was at the abandoned Mall goofing around found an infected, got bit, and here we are." Ellie said as Dante looked.

"Yeah how'd you got those arms?" Dante asked as Ellie glared.

"Well I DO know I got them from you asshole." Ellie said as she really did hate Dante. Then again she grew up knowing or thinking her father didn't care or abandoned her when the going got tough or at least that's what Marlene told her.

"Hey don't blame me I didn't donate my Sperm you know or donate it knowingly." Dante countered as Tess sighed.

"Dante shut up!" Tess yelled as they left the tunnel.

"Anyway I went to bed one day early feeling sick and very much in pain and when I woke up next these things were there." Ellie showed said arms as Tess looked. "Kicker is I woke up like almost two weeks later my friend and roommate was able to cover for me and she had to clean up a lot of blood and skin so yeah I woke up two weeks later and these were my new arms." Ellie said as the arms glowed while Alastor produced Thunder every now and again as she walked.

"Oh good to know." Dante said as Ellie glared.

"Hey it's your fault I got these fucking things on me!" Ellie said as she finally had someone to blame for her fucked arm arms.

"Hey don't blame me I didn't even know you existed. If you want to blame someone blame God because I didn't intend for this." Dante said as Ellie glared at Dante.

"Hey guys we don't need you yelling and attracting every runner and clicker in the area." Tess called out as Ellie looked.

"Ok I know what a Runner is but the fuck is a Clicker?" Ellie asked as Joel looked.

"Long story short years of infection gets around there eyes making them blind, they use sound to track their prey." Joel said as Ellie looked.

"Oh good to know." Ellie said as they headed to the Capital Building Entrance when they passed by a body of water. "Hey just to let you guys know I can't swim... at all." Ellie said as Dante sighed.

"You know that Right Arm of yours grab cars and make a bridge." Dante said as Tess looked.

"Dante!" Tess yelled as Dante growled.

"Alright." Dante said as he used the Ophion Demon Pull and pulled a car into place to form said bridge.

"Okay, was there something in that pop tart I ate? Cause I saw him just use some kind of shadow claw of some kind." Ellie commented knowing that all of those Devil May Cry comics were just fakes and stories made up by edgy authors.

"Like he said, part demon." Joel replied before walking.

"He was mankind's hero once and he still is, just isn't the same anymore." Tess added.

"Yeah good job he did." Ellie said as she got on the car. "Couldn't keep it in his pants." Ellie said as Tess walked to Ellie.

"Ok Ellie what is your problem with Dante anyway I mean he's basically." Tess began but Ellie cut her off.

"Just don't alright that douche is in no way my dad ok. He didn't raise me he didn't do anything for me besides get his cock cream stolen and into my mom." Ellie growled as Tess sighed seeing a girl had just had her world screwed up.

'Teenagers.' Tess thought as Joel caught up with Dante.

(With the two)

"Dante you can't just let this chance slip you by." Joel said as Dante used the Demon pull to form the bridge.

"Watch me." Dante said as they walked. "Joel I get your my friend but put yourself in my shoes I didn't ask for a kid in fact if my stuff with those Guns weren't on the line the girl wouldn't be my problem." Dante said as he growled. "She's nothing like me Joel, he'll the only thing from me she has is the arms that's it!" Dante called out as Joel sighed.

"Yet she can use those Devil Arms and guns as well as you can." Joel countered as the Bridgewater now formed.

"Shut up I can do it better and look good doing it." Dante said as they walked to the capital building. But as they entered Dante was shocked to find out that the Fireflies were dead as Dante's eye twitched.

"No... FUCK NO!" Dante roared in anger as he began trashing shit in a blind rage as Joel was shocked as was Tess and Ellie.

"Ellie when Dante is pissed wait for him to burn himself out, if he doesn't well a quick bash to the head does wonders." Tess said as they let Dante burn himself out as he smashed and broke shit.

"Yeah don't need to tell me twice." Ellie said as Tess ran over to the corpses.

"Come on they had to have some map on them telling them where they were going." Tess said as Dante slashed and smashed things before he began to calm down.

"Yeah it's called we're fucked!" Dante roared as Tess looked.

"Dante if we get this girl to the Fireflies you can be cured." Tess said as Dante roared.

"Yeah sure where the FUCK are we going to find them! It's over you two take the girl back to The Queens I need to get the hell out of dodge before those Reavers guys find us." Dante said before he glow shined from the things Dante smashed.

"What?" Ellie said as she walked over to it. It was a red amulet much like the one Dante had but it was more of a Crimson color as opposed to Dante's red amulet as when she picked it up she soon yelped in pain as she grabbed her head before she felt herself drawn into an unknown place.

(Ellie's inner world)

Ellie went through some sort of tunnel as she could hear voices. Voices she didn't recognize but felt deep down knew her and she should know herself.

Ellie soon found herself in some heavenly looking place as she looked to the distance and saw a chained up statue of a woman as she was surprised by this. "Hello!" Ellie called as she looked around. "Anyone here!?" She called as no one answered. "Let's see where this road leads." Ellie said before she began walking down the path.

Ellie began running down the path as she looked down and saw an ocean waiting for her. "Great fall and drown." Ellie said as she soon arrived at a ledge to from for her to traverse. "Great now what?" She asked looking at it.

Ellie then hissed in pain again as she saw her right arm was glowing before it moved on its own and to her shock and ethereal version of it appeared and grabbed a part of the ledge and pulled it out allowing her access to travel. "Hell yeah!" Ellie called out in joy as she saw this.

Ellie soon began traversing the path once more until she arrived at the end where a large demonic statue holding the chain waited. "Great now what?" Ellie asked before she touched it and soon to her shock a demonic like slime shot out and entered her right arm before she could pull as soon it exited her arm making LG her wide eyed and when it reached Alastor the weapons form changed to that of a demonic Dragon axe.

"Helios the Hell Dragon Axe." Ellie said impressed that she knew its name. Ellie then smirked as she then grabbed the Axe as she then began to smash the statue chain and in turn caused it to crumble in a stylish way as the chain fell into the water as when it did to her shock the statue moved and looked to her as its eyes glowed and soon the area changed were Ellie was standing in front of a beautiful red haired woman with a blue rose in her hand as Ellie could feel the holy light radiating from her.

"So we finally meet young Elizabeth." The woman greeted as she was trying to remain composed as Ellie glared.

"It's Ellie." She said causing the woman to chuckle at her.

"Sorry Ellie I just needed to see how much of your father was in there he did so hate being called Tony or Anthony a lot." The woman said as Ellie was confused.

"Wait who are you?" Ellie asked as she had to admit... this woman was hot... damn puberty.

"I admire you ogling me Ellie but you can't have those kind of thoughts as it also translates to incest." The woman said surprising Ellie. 'Nice to meet you Ellie Redgrave I'm your grandmother the Angel known as Eva and mother to Dante." Eva said as she really wanted to meet Ellie after learning of her birth and existence.

"Seriously, there is no such thing as demons." Ellie winced knowing she is tired of all the nonsense. If Dante is some superhero then he would've ended the outbreak.

"Still in disbelief I see..." Eva sighed.

"Of course! If Dante is some sort of superhero then he would've ended the outbreak in a matter of seconds, he probably has some sort of special version of the virus." Ellie explained as Eva sighed.

"Humans, always try to deny what is in front of them and replace it with something else."

"Hey..." Ellie growled as Eva laughed a bit.

"But if it is some sort of new infection explain how Alastor turned into that sword on your back and explain those arms how they can do what they can do." Eva said with a smirk as Ellie was about to respond but found she couldn't. "Ellie I waited you're whole life to meet you the Last of Us and I am happy with how you turned out considering the circumstances so much like your father yet so different." Eva said with a smile to her granddaughter.

"Ellie just promise me you'll fully where your heart leads and please try and help your father ok, he's... the outbreak infected him with a slow acting poison weakening him by the day. Please Ellie I know you may recent him but he tried his best it just wasn't good enough alone so you're the only hope left just please ease his pain." Eva said as Ellie could hear, feel, and see the grief in EVA's voice as she Shed tears.

"I-I'll try." Ellie said as Eva smiled.

"Well then I have to go but before I do... a girl named Riley asked me to tell you she said hi." Eva said as Ellie was wide eyed before the entire scene vanished as Ellie felt herself dragged back to her world.

(Real World)

Ellie came too as she grabbed her head and got up as she saw everyone looked at her. "What happened that sword turned into an axe for a minute just before you came out of it?" Joel said as Ellie looked at the necklace. She then put it on as it just felt right on her as it glowed there.

"I... was seeing someone important was all." Ellie said Sunday she smiled as her apparent grandmother who she may or may not have dreamt up was like an Angel.

Soon trucks were heard outside as Dante looked. "Hey dick heads we got company in FEMRA troops so let's get the Fuck out of here NOW! Hopefully Bill can help us!" Dante called as they got ready to escape.

Dante runs away as a couple of FEMA troopers spot them, snipers in particular hinting Special Forces. They start firing at Dante who blocks the shots then pulls out ebony and ivory then begins to start firing at them. The first soldier is hit in the face while another is hit in the arm.

"There over here!" He yelled before more troops start converging.

"Great Target practice right on cue!" Dante called as he began firing at them because he was dead either way. As Dante fired he made sure to go for head shots as he soon found one and switched to Revenant before unloading its shells at the guys face blasting his head off. Dante then switched to Arbiter as he sent the Axe Blade down and sent it forward as a shock wave.

Dante then switched to Eryx before he punched and FEMA Troop in the face before he used Osiris to slice the head off. Dante then got shot in the chest causing him pain as he growled at this but chose to ignore it. Dante then used his Angel Pull to arrive at the sniping position and with Rebellion sliced up his opponent before taking said Rifle and fired at the other snipers he can reach to. "GO I'll cover you!" Dante called before he used his Angel Pull to get a different position before he fired at the other snipers.

"Hey Dante hurry up!" Tess called as Dante glared.

"Kind of occupied her Tess!" Dante called as he fired at his foes as he then got all the snipers.

Dante then ran to catch up with his friends before switching to Kablooy before he aimed as Ellie took out Horns and Halo and aimed herself. "Hey brat don't aim a gun unless you intend to shoot." Dante warned knowing full well what killing can do to someone like her.

"Hey you don't tell me what to do!" She whispered as Joel looked.

"Hey look Ellie he has a point plus he has more experience then you and me combined." Joel said as Dante then fired Kablooy as the needle had a natural silencer. Once it hit a guard he cried out in pain before the weapon went off blowing hip up in a splatter of blood as the other troops went to investigate but before they could call it in Dante threw torts then Aquila as it sliced them up before the parts eventually returned to him to which the four quickly ran out of the capital building.

"Go! Go!" Tess called as they made a break for the sub way only for armored vehicles to start driving up.

The Four made it to the subway before they entered as the armored vehicles drove in and began firing. Once they were through Dante hissed in pain as the bullets were still inside him and were beginning to make the process of exiting his body to heal. "Hey Dante you going to be ok?" Tess asked as Dante looked.

"Yeah just a scratch." Dante said as he put on the gas mask. He was screwed anyway so for him this is just delaying the inevitable.

The four entered as then took a hiding spot as Dante looked and saw two FEMA troops walking about as Dante looked. "What's the plan Joel?" Dante asked as Joel looked through his own gas mask that Tess had herself.

"The plan Dante you take the girl me and Tess will try and get them." Joel said as Dante sighed.

"Better idea." Dante said before he aimed with Ebony and Ivory before he shot the two in the head as Dante then holstered his guns and stretched.

"Let's go." Dante said as Joel and Tess sighed.

"Or we can do that works just as fine for the guy who never runs out of bullets." Tess said as Dante gave her the middle finger. The four then entered the Train as Dante looked at the spots he can use his Angel Pull to latch onto as Ellie looked.

"Ok brat I'm going to show you how to glide." Dante said to the girl as Tess looked worried.

"Dante she can't swim so she might drown." Tess said as Dante smirked.

"Then its good reinforcement not to fuck up." Dante said before he used his Angel Pull and yanked himself torts the spot before bulling himself to another spot before he bounces off it and was actually gliding before landing on the ledge.

"Ok... no problem no problem at all." Ellie said as she began pasting back and forth to get her nerve. Ellie then raised her left arm before she sent it at the Pull spot and yelped as she was yanked torts it before she hit the stone beam. Ellie hung on as she saw the water below her and went wide eyed, she then acted fast and repeated what Dante did as she then bounced off the wall and landed on the ledge but more on the ledge itself as she hit her face and bit the inside of her mouth causing it to bleed as Dante helped her up. Ellie spit out some blood as she glared at the bastard before feeling around her mouth and saw she already healed.

"Well then how was your first Glide?" Dante joked as Ellie glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up ass hole." Ellie said as Dante lowered the latter for Joel and Tess as they swam to the two and arrived at their destination.

(Later at the other side of the Subway)

The four got out as Dante took off his gas mask and then took off his shirt and coat as his shirt was stained red with his blood. As Dante sat down he gripped a boulder hard as the bullets began to exit his body one by one. Ellie arrived and saw this as Joel and Tess had gotten use to Dante's failing healing. "What the fuck? I know I heal fast but he was ok a minute ago." Ellie said as Tess sighed.

"The CBI Virus well it affects him differently. It's basically a very slow acting poison to him. See he heals a lot yes but the more he heals the more he loses said healing. Hell if the CBI didn't show up he'd probably live to see the 25th Century at the minimum but his body is killing the virus in him faster than it can infect his head, but in exchange for that its slowly killing him he won't end up being turned, he's just end up dead." Tess said as the bullets exited Dante's body.

"Man slow and painful death like that, a shitty way to go." Ellie said as she pitied Dante.

"Hey Joel does Bill still owe you a favor?" Dante asked as the bullets fell out of his body as the wound healed.

"Yeah thinking of getting a car from him?" Joel asked as Dante looked.

"Yeah I do." Dante said as Tess looked.

"Well easier said than done but a mile walks isn't much." Tess said as Dante looked.

"Ok Ellie was it, here's how this thing is going to play out." Joel said as he looked. "You don't bring up the fact Dante is infected ever." Joel said as Dante looked.

"What he said!" Dante called as he grabbed a new shit from his bag and put it on.

"Anyway try and keep our histories to ourselves." Joel said as Dante got his duster on. "Secondly don't tell anyone about your condition, they'll think you're crazy and kill ya. And don't mention the arms." Joel said as Ellie was already get her sleeves over said arms as Dante looked.

"And keep the glow from being noticeable we don't need dumbasses asking questions!" Dante called as he walked in.

"Third if it doesn't have anything to do with, you're... 'Gifts,' then you do what I or Tess say, when we say it." Joel said as Dante looked.

"And when it comes to your powers same base rule but you do what I say and the only response is Yes Sir, Ok, or whatever you fucking use for ok." Dante said as he was all better just a bit weak.

"We clear?" Joel asked as Alastor vanished from Ellie's back no doubt to the sub storage.

"Sure." Ellie said as Joel looked.

"Repeat it." Joel said as Dante looked.

"What you and, Tess say, goes. If it comes from these mutated arms what, Donte here says goes." Ellie said as Dante glared seeing the insult there.

'She is so lucky she's precious cargo otherwise I'd leave her here and run for it.' Dante thought as he didn't realize he was dealing with a teenage girl.

"Good." Joel said as Dante looked over to the signs.

"Anyway we got a buddy in a town few miles north of here, hopefully we can get some wheels and go to Texas and find Joel's brother Tommy." Dante said as he looked.

"Let's get a move on then." Dante said as Tess looked at Dante before taking out the tape recorder. She had found this earlier when things were quiet and had kept it with her. As Tess looked at it she would wait till Ellie was asleep to see what was on it, but for now they had to smuggle Ellie here to the Fireflies or whatever other people they need to get her to.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got this down. Anyway this was a work done by me and Spartan036 which is a miracle in itself considering his past track record. Anyway enjoy the fanfic leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


End file.
